The Ties That Bind
by Kayko19
Summary: After Rogue gets in a mysterious accident, she is forced to leave, with Wolverines memories lingering in her head. This is the begining of many different stories to follow up. Many Rogue Pairings.
1. Default Chapter

The ties that Bind - The beginning of many spin off stories.  
  
Notes: This is a story, which is part of many chains of stories all broken off of one very significant plot. The same beginning will be almost the exact same every time, but this is the first part of the series, the one that starts them all!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of these original characters. I know.. I'm sad too.  
  
"Duck Rogue!" Scott yelped out as he raised his optic blast at Apocalypse. It was their final fight agents him, and certainly their most dangerous. Rogue quickly jumped out of the way as Cyclops fired, but the blast bumped freely off their foe, and he let out a loud roar. Rogue's powers were useless agents him, all she could do was watch and help the others.  
Wolverine flailed about in furry trying to slice up Apocalypse, but he merely bumped wolverine out of his way, and continued toward his portal to a world of absolute destruction, hidden just behind an opening in the wall. Even the efforts of Magneto, who had joined only so that he could kill his foe, were useless agents this awesome power.  
"Gahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Wolverine stuck one of his adamantium blades in Apocalypse. The mutant yelled out, and shoved him back so hard, even wolverines healing powers couldn't do much about it, but become knocked out. Apocalypse raised the large sharp metal object he held in his hand from about thirty feet away, and threw it directly at him with a violent jerk of his fist.  
The next thing happened so quickly; the only thing anybody actually saw was the object go right into Rogue's chest, which was protecting wolverine from harm. Her face froze in horror, as did Wolverine's as he awoke and saw what was before him.  
Then from out of nowhere, a red glow aligned around rogue's body, and the wounded area did not bleed, but it became a glowing yellow force. Rogue's neck, legs, and arms jerked back violently, and the alluring yellow glowing beam shot from her wound in a gigantic stream. The stream hit Apocalypse dead on, and destroyed him in an instant. Leaving the whole chamber silent with fascination and fear.  
Right afterwards, Rogue's body became normal again, and the glowing on her wound was only faint, but it still wasn't bleeding. Her knees buckled, and she collapsed. Wolverine scurried over as quickly as possible with his damaged body, and picked Rogue up, to hold her in his arms.  
He placed his hand on her yellow glowing wound, and watched tears of sorrow and pain roll down her cheeks as the others clamored around her.  
"Ah guess I'm not as powerful as yall thought ah was." She coughed and breathed in harshly.  
Wolverine growled and almost started to cry, "Nonsense darlin'. My healin' powers can save ya."  
"No! Ya need those fo' yaself!" She objected. In which the yellow in her wound disappeared, and blood quickly began to flow all down Wolverine's hand. He brought his glove up to his face and examined the blood. While seeing this, the other X-men began to cry, and curse whoever thought this was right.  
"Ya need them a lot more then I do." He frowned and put his hand back on her wound. She looked up at him with her pale complexion and begged him without words not to do it. He took off the head cover of his mask to show his bare face.  
"Sides' darlin'." He stroked her cheek with his gloved thumb. Rogue reached up to push his hand from her face but he only held in his.  
"Who's gonna stop me?" He questioned. With the obvious implication, there would be no answer. Just then she broke in to large pity sobs and begged him, "Wolvie, it hurts to bad.jus' go. Leave me. please.."  
Ignoring her, he grabbed the object, and quickly pulled it from her chest. Rogue let out a loud cry of horrible pain, and began to bleed even quicker. Once more, she looked up at Wolverine, but before she could object, he leaned down and planted his lips firmly onto hers, and she felt the pull start to begin.  
  
I know, it's a short chapter. All my chapters will be pretty short in all my stories, but at least there'll be more of them. Please, please, please, reply!!!!!  
  
-Kayko 


	2. Chapter Two: Forgotten memories

Chapter Two: Forgotten Memories  
  
Notes: This story is only R because of blood and gore at this point in time. Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, and never will.  
  
As Wolverine finally unleashed her from the kiss, he fell back on his back and gasped for air. This left Marie lying helplessly gasping for air, until her wound slowly started closing. Wolverine didn't kiss her long enough to heal her completely, but just enough to heal the damage in her organs.  
Scott picked her up and she watched out of the corner of her eye as Warren helped him up and walked him to the X-jet. That's when she felt a very overwhelming felling to sleep, and closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
Rogue felt her eyes tingle and opened them quickly. She was astonished to find herself in a lab, sitting in nothing but a fairly thin blanket on a hospital bed. Rogue started panicking. "Where am ah? What am ah doing here!? Somebodah help me!!" She screamed in horror. Then a doctor came through a large glass panel doorway, holding an object in his hand. "Settle down experiment." He looked at his notebook "'Wolverine'". This confused her very much. "Ah'm not Logan!" She shouted in his face. The doctor had a puzzled look on his face. "Yes you are." He argued and pointed to some writing on her arm, "Subject 654376, James Logan Carter, Mutation 626 healing." "James Logan Carter?! Is that mah, ah mean, Logan's name?" She shouted again. The doctor didn't say anything he just pointed to the glass reflector beside her. Once Marie looked in it, she saw herself.but in Wolverine's body. What the hell is going on? She thought. Just then another doctor came in and started discussing things with the other one. "He's panicking. We'd best give him the memory serum now, before he gets dangerous." The first told the second. The other doctor nodded, "What's the emergency word for this one?" He questioned. "What tha hell is a memory serum? And an emergency word???" She sat up quickly. "The serum will erase your memory you filthy mutant. The emergency word is one word that will trigger your memory. But you won't be needing that anytime soon. We're going to be working on you for quite some time. Tie him down!" The doctor yelled at some guards standing near the doorway. Instantly they rushed over and tried to hold Rogue down to the bed. She kicked and screamed and tried to fight her way out of there, but more and more men started to come until she couldent move anything. Then, just before they injected the memory serum into her arm, she kicked and clipboard out of the second doctors arms. It flipped and Rotated into air. All she could see was one bold word on it that didn't make any since, ElLobo.  
  
Rogue woke up with a loud screech. She heaved her chest up and down in shock as images unfamiliar to her ran through her mind. "Settle down darlin'. It was just a dream." She turned and saw Wolverine lying in a small bed opposite from hers half naked. "Where am ah?" she asked as calmly as she could. Trying to ignore what she knew was the truth. "We're in the X-jet. You're just sleeping off some of the pain from earlier. Don't ya remember?" He asked her. She looked around, sure enough Scott was at the front driving with Professor X, and Kurt was trying to comfort a crying Kitty. "Ya ok stripes?" He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand on her covered shoulder, then at the man who put it there, had this man really endured such pain? "Are you ok?" She asked him without answer. "Yeah stripes, I'm fine. You didn't suck me dry or anythin'." He smiled at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He saw the distress in her eyes. "What's wrong darlin'?" He asked. She said nothing, but turned so her back would face him and sobbed silently as all of Wolverine's unknown memories came flooding into her head.  
  
I really like how it's going so far; at least 3 reviews will be needed before I will continue!!!  
  
-Kayko 


	3. Chapter 3: She's Gone!

Notes: I know I have made some spelling mistakes which all of you have so kindly pointed out. I'm a lot younger then most of the writers here and less experienced, so please, cut me some slack. :P  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: She's gone!!  
  
It had been almost a week since the incident, and Rogue was refusing to let the Professor do any experimenting with her as to why her powers had done such a thing. Most of the time she never came out of her room, only for school, and sometimes meals.  
Everyone was beginning to get worried. Rogue hadn't spoken to any of them but Logan, and even then it was a very rare moment.  
Finally they sent up Jean to Rogue and Kitty's room to see what was wrong. Jean came back down seconds later. The others (who were seated at the table) looked at her,  
"What happened?" They asked.  
Jean shrugged, "She wouldn't open the door. Something's really wrong, I could hear her crying."  
Logan sighed at stood up. "I'll go talk to stripes." He said and walked from the table, up the stairs to Rogue's room.  
"Open up stripes." He knocked on the door.  
"Go ahway." She responded. "Its me Logan." He growled. He heard her slowly get up, and open the doors. "What d'ya want?" She peeked through the crack in the doorway. "Heard you was havin' some problems. I just want ta help ya Rogue. Now please, open up." He said as kindly as he could. There was a moment of silence then finally she opened the door. Wolverine slowly walked in and watched as she sat on the bed and faced her back to him. That's when he noticed there were no sheets or blankets on her bed. They were all hung up on chairs and other such things, forming some kind of fort. "What's wrong darlin'? Are ya mad that I kissed ya? I'm really sorry 'bout that and." he started and she interrupted him. "It's not that Logan. Ah'm fine. just let it go." She sniffled. "Ya can talk to me Stripes." He put and hand on her shoulder. Another one of Wolverine's memories passed through her head and she quickly moved the hand off of he and screamed at him, "Don't touch mah! Don't ya'ever touch mah!" He was taken aback a bit, but he did not show it. He just sat down next to her on the bed, "Look Rogue. I know you're mad about your power. But the Professor is here ta help ya. And I'll be there every step of tha way." She looked at the ground with her tear-filled eyes, "Ah know. Thanks Logan. You can go now. Ah need some time alone ok?" Rogue crossed her arms and gripped her shoulders tightly. Wolverine just nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Rogue broke into sobs as soon as he left. 'That poor man.' She thought. 'That poor man.'  
  
Everyone woke up the next day as usual. Kitty stretched and looked over to the other side of the room. Wait a minute. where was Rogue!!! Kitty quickly got up and ran over to her bed. They're lying on Rogue's bed, was a note. Kitty slowly picked it up and read it.  
  
Katherine Pryde,  
  
I'm leavin' for quite some time. Do whatever with all of my stuff. I only took the things that I really cared about materialistically. I guess now the room's all yours.  
  
ROGUE  
  
Her eyes swelled up, and she ran out the door.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Kurt was already sitting down on the balcony where Rogue had left him his letter. He broke into loud sobs as he finished reading it.  
  
Dear Kurt,  
  
I'm leaving for two months. I need to get out there and find out who I am. You know who you are, now it's my turn. I don't think I ever told you, but you're the best little brother a girl could ask you. Take care of Kitty for me.  
  
Lots of love, ROGUE  
  
Logan jolted awake. His enhanced senses were tingling. Something wasn't right. He quickly jumped off his bed and onto the floor, and then with a dash, he made his way to the living room. When he got there, everyone in the room was crying. Kitty sobbed in Kurt's arms, he tried to comfort her, but he too was crying. "What's going on?" Wolverine demanded. Everyone just turned to him with tears in their eyes. Finally, the Professor spoke. "Go look in your room. You will most likely find a note to explain." His mystical voice rang throughout the room. Logan dashed out quickly and back into his room. Sure enough, there was a white piece of paper on his dresser with writing all over it. He slowly picked it up, and read it to himself.  
  
Dear Wolvie,  
  
It's me, Rogue. I thought I'd tell you I'm leaving for two months. I plan to figure out who I really am. I've been just, 'Rogue' for to long. The reason I've been crying so much lately is this; after you saved my life, I absorbed your powers and memories. I saw things from you past you do not remember. Well, not just things. Logan I saw your entire life. The images have been in my head; I thought I might stop them by leaving you for a while. You're not the problem at all Logan. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't still be here. One of these memories told me how I could give you your memories back. Take it as a way of returning the favor for saving me. It's not exactly what you were hoping for, but you do have a life Logan. In order to get your powers back, you must read the word I wrote on the back of this note. The doctor, who inserted metal into your entire body, also gave you a memory serum. But just incase, they had a word to fall back on. A word which of read, or spoken to you, would give you your entire life back. Good luck my friend. God bless you.  
  
Rogue  
  
Logan's breath went faster. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. The hand that was holding the paper shook with anticipation. Logan gulped hardly and quickly turned the paper. "Elobo?" he questioned. Suddenly, with a violent jolt; it all came back to him. His childhood, his friends, his parents, his job.everything. He fell to the floor trying not to break down under the pressure which all of this was flooding into his head. He gripped the carpet and held on as long as he could, then suddenly, he passed out.  
  
Thanks for the reviews peeps! Keep'um comin'!!!  
  
-Kayko 


	4. Chapter 4: The night beforeA stop at the...

Notes: ~Crawls out from under a rock~ Sorry peeps; I've been pretty busy. The story will continue on. Disclaimer: I don't own crap.  
  
Chapter 4: The night before/A stop at the brotherhood  
  
Rogue got up from her mattress slowly, as to not wake Kitty up. She crept to her dresser and slowly opened it. With speed, she grabbed only her jacket, her make-up, and an old dress. Whilst she packed it all in her bag, she grabbed three blank pieces of paper, and proceeded to write goodbye letters to Kitty, Kurt, and Logan. With tears in her eyes, she thought of everyone, and all the love and support they had shown towards her. Leaving them was very painful, but it had to be done. It was the only way to escape Logan's memories. She knew they were slowly driving her insane. Her plan was well thought out, escape would be hard, if it hadn't been the fact that it was in fact only Rogue who was leaving. In order to do this undetected, she knew the first move was to jump out of her window and onto the tree. Then she would slowly proceed to slip onto the only part of the yard without a camera, and dash quickly up the wall, and over the walls. Rogue walked slowly to her window and opened it with stealth. Once she heard Kitty groan and stopped, but she soon realized she was still asleep. When her window was completely open, she took three heavy breaths. 'This is it Rogue. Tha first step is tha hardest.' She thought. And with that, she backed up several steps, and then ran foreword as quietly and quickly as possible, and dove out of the window. Smack!! She hit a branch with a hard thump. Rogue gasped for air, and pulled herself up. Using her agile moves, she moved her way through the branches to the other side of the tree. Once she saw the spot she was aiming for, Rogue hung by her legs from a sturdy tree branch, and then flipped backwards and dropped to the ground. With a dash, she moved to the shear rock wall. Using only her hands and legs, she climbed up the wall. Suddenly she was jabbed hard in the side. "Fuck!" She screamed. Rogue had forgotten about the welded fencing on the top. Then an idea struck her. She used one hand to get her bag off her back, and wrapped the loop around one of the steel spikes. "Easy.easy." She assured herself. With grace she pulled back on her backpack, and used force to flip herself up and over the wall. "Oof!" She landed on her feet with a thud. With a leap, she jumped up and grabbed her bag, then walked off slowly and winced because of her wound.  
  
An hour later, Rogue found herself crossing the path of the brotherhood house. She started to walk by and then she stopped herself. Rogue gazed at the brotherhood house in tears. This place truly, was her first real home. She hadn't been there long, but she had many, many memories. 'Maybe ah should stop there.' she thought. 'After all. ah have friends, no, family there.' Rogue slowly stepped up to the house. With a deep, sorrowful breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. The floors creaked beneath her feet, and she felt her heart begin to beat faster. This had been an even bigger adrenalin rush than escaping from Xavier's school. It must have taken her ten minutes just to get to her old room. She opened the door, and felt warmth come over her. Despite all the sadness she had felt these past few days, Rogue couldn't help but smile. Reality hit her then, she had to hurry, Pietro always got up at Two o' clock for a nice run. That she always remembered. With a hop, she got on her old bed, and grabbed a little black book with the word Diary across it in swirl letters. Then, she took out a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag, and stepped slowly out of her door and into the living room. Rogue sat down on the couch comfortably, and began to write a note to the brotherhood.  
  
Dear Brotherhood,  
  
I know I have never really told you all about why I left. You consider me a traitor to the brotherhood, and for that I don't blame you. This black book is the diary I used to keep here and write in before I left. In my last entry, you will find the reason why I left you all. I want to know that I really love you all, and that you were my first real family. I'm leaving for two months. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I'll find something to do with myself. I want you all to take care of each other. You may not realize it, but your all a family now. Whether you want to admit it or not.  
  
Love,  
Rogue  
  
Rogue finished her letter and tears rolled down her cheeks. She placed her black book right next to the letter and stood up. "Hey!" A voice yelled out. Rogue realized it must be Pietro and dashed as fast as she could towards the door. Being as fast as he is, Pietro easily beat her there. He pushed her back playfully and smiled at her, "Finally decided to dedicate your love to me like all the other girls Roguie?" He smiled arrogantly. "Move 'fore ah smash yer face in Pietrah!" She yelled at him. Pietro leaned back on the door. "Not until you tell me where you're going and why you're here." Now Rogue was becoming both sad and angry with him. Without warning or a second thought, she broke into tearful sobs. "What's wrong?" He quickly stood up strait. Then he noticed the large bloodspot on Rogue's side and felt worried. "What happened Rogue? Did one of those X-freaks to this to you?" Suddenly he felt a little possessive. "No! No! Ah'm sorry Petie but ah have ta leave!" Rogue stood up strait and tried to push him out of the way. Pietro softly pushed her back and then turned around to lock the doorway. "Rogue! I demand to know what's wrong!" He said sternly. Rogue scoffed, "Like you care." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Pietro tried to talk again but she interrupted him. "Ah'm leavin'." She said sadly. "Forever?!" Hew stepped closer to her. She shook her head, "Naw, only two months." Pietro stood up proudly and blocked the doorway like a soccer player. Rogue raised and eyebrow at him and he frowned. "I won't let you." He told her bluntly. Rogue began to cry again and slowly took off one of her gloves. "Pietrah. don't make me. Ya know ah'd never wanna hurt ya, but ah have to leave." She sobbed. Pietro too felt tears swell in his eyes. This is not how he expected his nightly jog to turn out. "I don't care. You not leaving!" He nearly yelled at her. Rogue looked at the ground and sighed, "Ah'm sorry." She told him just before putting her bare hand on his face, and knocking him out cold. Rogue cried loudly, then unlocked the door and ran outside to cry under the streetlight.  
  
Thanks for reading you guys! I want two more reviews before I continue please! :D!!!  
  
-Kayko 


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Mississippi

Notes: Wow! Thanks for the kind reviews you guys. I have a three-day weekend, so I plan to write a lot! Disclaimer: I own nothing! Do not sue!  
  
Chapter 5: Back in Mississippi  
  
Rogue jumped off of the train and landed on the tracks behind it. She stretched her arms in the air and yawned.  
'How long have ah been traveling?' She wondered. Other thoughts wandered through her mind as well, and she began to walk. Beyond another pair of train tracks, Rogue could see a dirt road. This place looked nearly deserted, but a road had to lead to somewhere, right?  
Without second thought, Rogue stepped off the tracks, and began following the road south. She found as she walked, that the area she was in felt oddly familiar. The air smelled crisp and dry, so she breathed free.  
Not a single car passed by for hours. Rogue's feet felt tired, and her urge to walk further was getting weak. Yet, she pressed on, and without stop or rest. Nightfall came quickly, and it got very cold. Rogue grabbed her bag and opened it. She grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on.  
"Jesus' Christ its cold!" She cursed and continued on her way. The moon was full, and Rogue heard continuous howls distant and near.  
"Its nothin' Rogue. Don't get scared now." She reassured herself and held her jacket tighter. The hours flew by quickly, and the weather got even colder. Rogue finally decided to find a spot to rest for the night. She couldn't deny that she was both very cold, and very tired.  
She lied down near the side of the road and curled up into a ball. Rogue shivered and shaked for hours and hours trying to get some decent sleep, but it was by far to cold. Her fingertips were beginning to feel numb and Rogue found herself starting to lose consciousness.  
A half an hour later, she saw a very bright light coming towards her. Rogue shielded her eyes from it and realized it was a truck! The truck stopped and an elderly old woman stepped out of the car and came rushing to her.  
"Oh dear! Ya must be frozen ta death!" Her white hair hung in her face and her southern accent seemed very loud in the dead of night. Rogue tried to say something but her lips were frozen shut.  
"Come with me child, here ah'll get cha bag." The old woman grabbed Rogue's backpack, helped her up, and led her to her truck. The car was very warm, and Rogue felt like sleeping right then.  
"Keep your head up child. We don't want cha fallin' asleep. Ya might neva wake up." The elderly woman said and entered the truck. She started the car, and drove back in the direction she was coming from.  
Rogue felt many times like she was going to pass out, but the old woman kept shaking her and saying things Rogue's tired ears couldn't make out. Rogue's could tell by the sound of the truck that they were going exceptionally fast.  
Many hours later, they came to a small town. The old woman parked in a church parking lot.  
"Ah'll be right back dear. Jus hold on, no sleepin!" The woman jumped out of the car without closing the door, and ran into the church. Rogue kept telling herself not to fall asleep, but her efforts were getting weaker.  
The woman came back out four minutes later accompanied by a young man with black curly hair, and gray eyes.  
"This is Anthony child. He's gonna carry ya in, ok?" The old woman asked. Rogue didn't have very much strength, so she simply nodded. The man picked rogue up carefully, and walked into the church with her in his arms. Rogue was starting to get concerned. What if he touched her skin?  
The young man set her down on a cot and ran to an elderly man. The elderly man seemed to be a priest of some sort.  
"What d' we do father? She's very cold." The young man had a soothing southern accent.  
"First we get her out of those cold clothes, then we wrap her in a wool blanket." The priest told him.  
"Don't!" Rogue shouted as loud as she could. The two men instantly turned their attention to her.  
"Don't what my child?" The priest asked. Rogue took a deep breath and tried to speak firmly, but she found herself whispering.  
"Don't.. touch.. mah skin." Those were Rogue last words before she passed out.  
  
Rogue woke up the next afternoon in a light sweatshirt and some sweat pants. The sun shown in her eyes from the purple stain glass window and her fingertips burned as if they were on fire.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man the old woman called 'Anthony' reading a book and lighting some large candles. Rogue didn't want to disturb him; he seemed very into the book he was reading. His jaw was clenched shut, and his handsome gray eyes were completely focused.  
That's the exact moment that Rogue accidentally coughed. He instantly closed him book and walked over to her.  
"Are ya ok? Ah'll go get the father." He smiled at her and walked out of the room momentarily. About a minute later, he returned with the old woman and the priest.  
"Ah. did you sleep well young Miss? Or are you still having trouble talking?" He asked. Rogue coughed a little,  
"Ah'm fahne. Thank you all very much. Now ah need ta get mahself goin'." Rogue sat up and coughed very loudly.  
"None since child! You're not fit ta go anywhere outside of this town alone yet!" The elderly woman patted her on the shoulder and smiled.  
"But ah need ta go! Ah need ta get ta Mississsippi!" Rogue argued stubbornly. She heared the old woman and the young man chuckle.  
"You're in Mississippi child. Pearlington, Mississippi ta be exact!" She smiled at her.  
"Oh." Rogue felt sheepish, "Well, who ahre yall? Not ta be rude, but it'd be nice ta know."  
"I'm Ms. Cline, that's Father Dewberry, and you've already met Anthony." The old lady pointed. "Now what's yer name?" She asked.  
"Rogue." She answered bluntly. Rogue felt very comfortable in her surroundings, but one question was still on her mind.  
"Listen," She started "Ah don't know how ya feel about mutants but Ah'm one of'em. Mah power is very rare. Ya see, when people touch mah skin, I drain them of their energy. How did yall change mah clothes without getting' sucked dry?" She asked.  
"Wow! Yer skin huh? That's amazin'! Anthony here has a power just lahke that! Only a bit more extreme." The old woman rubbed the back of her head. Rogue was in shock; there was a mutant like her?!  
"Ah undressed ya." Anthony blushed. "Ah wasn't gonna touch yer skin anyways. Because, well, when ah touch people's skin, or people touch mah skin, they instantly die."  
Rogue felt very much sympathy for him. Now it made sense that he was completely covered up in a black shirt, and wearing gloves like Rogue's.  
"Ah kinda know how ya feel." Rogue gave him a small smirk, and then turned to face Ms. Cline.  
"Once ah start movin' betta again, would ya mind showin' me tha town?" Rogue asked her. Ms. Cline smiled warmly,  
"Course ah will child."  
  
Two more reviews please! And thanks for being so kind to me! :D  
  
-Kayko 


	6. Chapter 6:Captured!

Chapter Six: Captured!!!  
  
Notes: I'm really anticipating these next few chapters because they really form the point of the story. So please, review so that you may further understand my story. (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
Rogue had finally gotten her clothes back a few minutes after her talk with Ms. Cline, Anthony, and Father Dewberry. Anthony walked in and handed Rogue her clothes.  
"Thanks Anthony." She smiled at him. He nodded and blushed. Rogue could tell he hadn't had much of a chance to talk to girls because of his mutation. He left the room and She quickly changed into her clothes and her jacket. They were much warmer than they were the night before. That was for sure.  
Rogue sat down and called out, "It's alraght Anthony. Ya can come in now. Ah'm not naked."  
Anthony came in quickly, surprisingly accompanied by Ms. Cline.  
"Ya ready Child?" She asked warmly. Rogue nodded and got up. Which was frustrating because her joints were sore and her head was still aching. She walked to Ms. Cline's truck and opened the door.  
"There's not enough room in the front because of all mah stuff child. D'ya mind sitting in the back with Anthony?" Ms. Cline said just as a few bags fell out of the front.  
"Ah don't mind." Rogue smiled at Anthony. Once-again. He blushed, and the two of them hopped into the back of the truck.  
"So." Rogue tried to start a conversation, "what's yer story?" She asked.  
"A-Ah'm Anthony Piallest." He stuttered. Rogue patted him on the shoulder,  
"I'm Rogue." She couldn't believe how kind and open she was being. This was very much unlike her! But then again, she had never known anybody the least bit like her. Mutation-wise anyways.  
"Is that yer real name?" Anthony asked curiously. He finally seemed to become more open to Rogue.  
"Naw, ah don't know it. Ah was taken in by somebody when mah parents died. Tha only thing ah do know is that ah was born in Mississippi. Ah came back here to figure out just who ah am. It's scary not knowing." She explained. Anthony scooted closer to her,  
"Trust me, its not all it's cracked up to be." He reassured her.  
"What d'ya mean?" She looked him in the eyes and asked.  
"Ah." He started, and then the truck stopped. He and Rogue hopped out and Ms. Cline got out of the truck. Just as she did, another elderly woman ran up to her gasping for air.  
"Dottie! Tha horses ahre loose! We gots ta go get them before them coyotes do!" The old woman called Ms. Cline by name. Ms. Cline looked shocked.  
"Not mah jasper! Anthony, can ya show her tha rest of tha town?" She asked. Anthony nodded, and as he did, Ms. Cline ran off with the other old woman.  
"Well, I guess the first place to start is the old burned Conner place." Anthony sighed and started walking in the other direction. Rogue quickly caught up to him,  
"What's tha old Conner place?" She asked. Anthony shrugged his shoulders,  
"It's a building that was burned down a few years ago." He explained. Rogue suddenly felt her heart stop, and visions of fire flashed in her eyes. Her fingertips burned and the back of her neck felt like it was on fire.  
"How many years ago?" She asked breathlessly.  
"About fourteen." Anthony answered casually. Finally he turned around, realizing Rogue had stopped walking.  
"Are you ok?" He asked and walked over to her. Rogue gulped and shook her head,  
"I'm fahne." She coughed and finally started walking again.  
"Are you sure? You're sweating really bad." Anthony examined and walked along by her side.  
"Yeah Ah'm sure. Don't worry about me." Rogue assured him and walked slightly faster.  
  
They arrived at the house about five minutes later. It was a fairly big house. Well, the area was. She couldn't tell by height though because the place was almost burned to the ground.  
Rouge and Anthony walked in slowly. Rogue started to feel hot again, and she collapsed to her knees.  
"Rogue?" Anthony asked and kneeled down beside her. Rogue felt dizzy and hot. She grabbed the sides of her face and grimaced as painful memories came back to her head. They were not hers though. They were mostly Wolverine's. There others we inconclusive. But whatever it was involved a huge fire.  
Rogue finally opened her eyes and looked right in front of her. There was a huge broken picture lying face down. She let go of her face and reached down with her right hand to grab it.  
Then, she felt somebody tug her hardly and throw her ten or fifteen feet behind her. She hit the ground with a thud and looked up. Rogue could hardly believe her eyes! She saw Sabertooth fighting with Anthony.  
"Leave her alone! Anthony yelled in rage as Sabertooth knocked him down and headed towards Rogue. Anthony picked up a brick, and was about to hurl it at Sabertooth's head, when Magneto hit him on the head with a large metal bar, knocking Anthony out.  
Rogue tried to take off her glove, but Sabertooth grabbed her by the arms and threw her towards Magneto. Magneto caught her and grinned at her evilly. He held her tightly so that her arms couldn't move to save her.  
"What d'ya want from me?!" Rogue demanded.  
"We have special plans for you my dear. But you will figure them out when we get back to the lab." He said arrogantly. Rogue was about to say something until she was hit hardly in the back of the head, and the pain eased her slowly to sleep.  
"Here!" Magneto shoved Rogues sleeping body into Sabertooth's arms and walked away. Sabertooth threw Rouge over his shoulder and followed Magneto out of the burnt down house.  
But as he walked out, he accidentally turned over the picture Rogue was reaching at before. It was a large Photo of a little four-year-old girl. The little girl had long curly dark reddish brown hair with white in the front, and very pretty emerald eyes.  
  
Please review! Oh! And tell me what couple you think I should base the majority of the story on. No gay couples please. I have nothing against it; it just doesn't fit the story line that's all. And it can be anybody besides magneto or Remy! Pyro, Evan, Pietro, Logan, Anthony ECT.  
  
-Kayko 


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival at the Lab

Chapter Seven: Arrival At The Lab  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the storyline!  
  
Notes: This is a very important chapter if you want to understand what is happening in my ficlet.  
  
Rogue finally awoke as Sabertooth was carrying her limp body into a very dark room.  
"Where Am I?" She groaned and felt the back of her head, which was swollen from the blow that had knocked her out. Sabertooth said nothing and growled. Rogue looked around her, but couldn't see much because her vision wasn't strait. But from what she could make-out, it appeared to be some sort of a large, sophisticated laboratory.  
Sabertooth set her down hardly on a large metal slate. This was beginning to feel far too much like Wolverine's memory of his experimentations. Rogue's breath increased and she looked franticly around for a door or window to escape, but there room was sealed up completely besides one door that led in and out, and Sabertooth had pulled up a chair and was guarding it.  
Rogue was frightened by his black stare, and he was glaring right at her with an evil smirk on his face.  
"What are ya goin' ta do ta me?" She asked and stepped slowly off of the table.  
"I can't tell you that. But you'll find out when Magneto is ready to get started." He chuckled evilly.  
"Start what?" Rogue clenched her fists and demanded. She was very angry with him. If he was going to do something to her, why didn't he have the balls to tell her?! Rogue tried really hard to control her anger, but she couldn't hold it in very long. Only seconds passed by until she completely lost it.  
"What tha fuck d'ya want from me ya furry-ass bastard?!" She screamed at Sabertooth. He just sat there as if he didn't hear her at all, and smiled ever so horribly. She was about to attack him head on, but the door Sabertooth guarding flew open and Magneto walked inside accompanied by several men in blue jumpsuits.  
"Whateva ya wanna do Magneta, just get it over with!" She yelled at him. He walked slowly towards her with the same smile Sabertooth had had on his face.  
"Tie her down!" He hollered loudly. The men in the blue suits advanced immediately before Rogue could do a thing about it, and the tied her down to the silver table. She screamed and tried to kick them away but there were to many of them. This was almost an exact reanactment of Wolverine's memory!  
Once they had her tied down completely, they moved out of the way and let Magneto through.  
"Ok my dear. Here is the plan. I am very aware of Xavier's theories about your power. You are getting very much stronger, and I want you on my side." He told her. Rogue spat in his face,  
"Fuck ya!" She screamed at him. He wiped his face and snarled at her fiercely.  
"Fine then! If you won't cooperate this way, I'll get everything I need to know out of you a different way! Hand me the poker!" Magneto ordered the man next to him. The man nodded and ran over to an oven like place, where he pulled out a hot poker. After he grabbed it out, he ran over and handed it to Magneto.  
Magneto held it in his hand like a Harpoon. The end glowed red and there was smoke coming off of it.  
"Now." He said.  
"Lets try it my way. Tell me all the secrets of the X-men. Tell me how to hack into their base! Tell me how to beat them!" He hissed. Rogue could already feel the heat coming off of the weapon, but choose not to tell him a thing. Her friends were way to important to her to her just to betray them like that.  
"Ah'm not gonna tell you shit." She told him confidently as sweat rolled down her face. With that Magneto gently pushed the burning metal through Rogue's shirt. She cried out in pain, but that was just the beginning. Magneto, very slowly, pushed the metal through the flesh on Rogue's shoulder and twisted it around. Tears ran down her face and Rogue yowled loudly in pain. Magneto finally pulled it out.  
"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked her firmly. Rogue shook her head and mumbled a few swearwords. Magneto frowned and pushed it into her wound again, this time, he shoved it harder and further down.  
"TELL ME!!" He screamed at her. Rogue did nothing but scream in pain and cry. Magneto pulled it out in rage.  
"She'll be harder to break than I thought." He said huskily. "Untie her and attach her to the x-gene depressor. It'll be easier to get to her once we can touch her skin." He told his men. Rogue heard the words, but was in too much pain to respond to them. Her shoulder burned and bled heavily and warm tears ran down her face. The men in blue jumpsuits untied Rogue like they were asked, and carried her out of the room. Rogue tilted her head up to look where they were taking her. She saw a large standing up platform, but it looked more like a torcher chamber than anything. Leg and handcuffs hung from the ceiling and floor, and there seemed to be another one on the table new to it that belonged in another spot on her body. Without warning, rogue took off her glove and reached up to touch the man's who was carrying her face. He jolted quickly, and dropped her falling stunned to the ground, causing him to drop her. Rogue took this opportunity and sprinted towards the door. But they men were surprisingly fast, and they caught her with grace. She kicked and screamed, but it didn't do much because they were holding all her arms and legs tight until they reached their destination. The men set Rogue on her feet and quickly attached her arms to the hanging handcuffs. Rogue lifted both of her legs and kicked two of them back down the small stairway they had went up. The others grabbed her legs and attached them to her feet-cuffs. She struggled against the metal on her arms and legs, mad with anger. But they didn't move a bit from their spot, but they made small cuts on Rogue's wrists and ankles. That's when Magneto told the others to move out of the way. He stepped foreword and looked Rogue in the eyes. He still had the evil smile on his face. "Looks like you might be here for a while. So get used to it!" Magneto hissed at her. Rogue growled at him and glared at him with flames of hatred in her eyes. Magneto held out his hand, and one of the men placed something in it. With a word, Magneto slapped the object around Rogue's neck. It was a large, heavy metal ring with many weird looking electrical wires on it. "What the hell is this?" Rogue's asked. Magneto turned around and walked down off of the platform and told his men to get off of it too. "It's a collar that can suppress your x-gene. Rendering you powers gone whilst you wear it." He finally answered her and sat down at a table with a control panel on the desk. "Of corse." He started. "It takes about three days with it on full power to finally kick in. But I think you have plenty of time." He told her and then pressed a red button. At first, all Rogue could feel was a slight sting, but then the sting went down her spinal chord like a flash of lightning. It spread through every inch of her body and burned her. Rogue wailed loudly in pain and surprise and jerked around spastically. Magneto got up out of his chair and yelled up at Rogue, "I'll be back in three days to see how you're doing!" And then he walked out. Leaving Rogue shocked with pain, and drifting in and out of sleep.  
  
To Be Continued!!!  
  
Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be event better!!  
  
-Kayko 


	8. Chapter 8: To The Death

Chapter Eight: To The Death  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.  
  
Notes: I'll try to update as much as I can but I'm really busy this week! OH! I also need to know who you all want Rogue to be paired up with, okies?  
  
Three days later, Magneto walked in the door. Rogue's body was twitching, her eyes were rolled back into her head, and there were cuts along her wrists and ankles from the cuffs. Magneto set his coffee down, and sat down at the control panel where he had originally turned the device on. "Good morning Rogue." He smiled evilly. Rogue could hear him, but she did not have the strength to respond. "I trust you haven't slept in three days or so." Magneto chuckled. He looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. "Three, two, one." He counted down, and the electricity traveling through Rogue's body stopped. She let out a scream as her body went limp and she hung by the cuffs; trying her hardest to breath. Magneto slowly walked up the steps to the platform. He lifted Rogue's sweaty, tired head, and glanced at the heavy metal collar around her neck. It was not powering up anymore, but it hadn't shut off. Right then, it was completely charged, and would be until it was off. He dropped her head and stood up strait. "Are you ready to join my side and tell me the secrets of the x-men? Or shall I have to continue. Either way my dear, I'm going to get it out of you somehow." He spoke to her calmly. Rogue tried to focus her eyes at him, she barely could; but her glare was still strong and penetrating. Rogue wouldn't give up that easily. "Phu-Phu.Fuck you!" She tried to yell at him, but it only came out as a raspy whisper. Magneto still got the message though. "Very well. Sabertooth!" Magneto called out. Sabertooth instantly appeared in the room. "Have a servant grab my tool kit up in the board room." Magneto ordered him. Sabertooth turned around, and kicked a hooded figure that was picking up some glass caused by Rogue's struggle. "You heard him! Go get it!" Sabertooth growled at the servant. The figure stood up slowly and walked up some stairs. When the servant returned, they carried a large, metal, brief case. They walked up the platform, and handed it to Magneto. Their shackles prevented them from stretching their arms out to far, so the servant had to step close to Magneto. Rogue caught a quick glimpse of the hooded figure. It was a woman! She ad ragged, curly blonde hair, a small mask on, and a worried glimpse in her eye. The woman quickly turned away, and walked down the platform to the area she had been cleaning before. Magneto placed the briefcase on a table with a large smile on his face. He opened it, and picked up something. Inside were several devices that looked rather scary. The one of Magneto's choice was somewhat of a resemblance to a mid-evil mace; besides the fact that did not have a large hole in front. Rogue shivered and shook at the sight of it. Chills went down her spine, and she closed her eyes. Magneto turned around and held it in front of Rogue's face. "Open your eyes child! And stand up for god's sakes! You look like a coward!" He ordered. Rogue felt a shack of anger come over her. She stood up, and leaned as far foreword as possible. She tugged at the chains as hard as she could, but they wouldn't loosen. Instead, they only made deeper cuts. Had it not been for the cuffs, Rogue would have tackled him. "Ah'm the coward?! Your tha one who's a fuckin' coward asshole! Ya kidnapped me, tied me ta this fuckin' life sucker of yours, and ya wont even face me alone!! Ah thought ya were supposed to be all-powerful! What tha fuck ahre ya, some kind of fuckin' chicken?! Can't ya-" She screamed, but Magneto wouldn't let her finish. He brought the weapon accrossed her face, just hard enough to break the skin. Rogue let out a yelp of pain, and tried to stand up again to yell at him, but she was only met with another hit of the mallet. "Silly little girl! You do not event think of what I'm going to do get that information out of you! And I will not tolerate your babbling!!" He said arrogantly. Rogue lifted her head to look at him, "Ya will neva get that information out of me ya asshole. You'll have to kill me before that eva happens." Rogue mustered as much tolerance as she could, and tried not to cry despite the terrible pain she was in. Magneto frowned and raised an eyebrow. He lifted rogue up so that she stood on her feet. That's when he grabbed her face with his left hand and softly stroked it, and made her look into his eyes. "My dear. I do not think you know how important you are. You powers are far much stronger than Xavier has led you to believe. It's a shame that you refused my proposal. You could have been a great ruler. You could have had millions! Your stupid little friends mean nothing compared to your future. So I will ask you this only once more. Rogue, will you join me in my quest to prove once and for all, that mutants are the future?" He spoke calmly, and softly. Rogue was lost in his eyes for a few moments, but then she jerked her head away. "Let's trah this once more Magnata, I stand by what I said tha first tahme, and that's 'Fuck you'!" Rogue quietly said and then looked back up at him to see a surprised expression on his face. He slowly lifted the weapon, Rogue flinched, but he did not swing it at her. He simply placed the end with the small metal hole against her left thigh. "You disappoint me." He frowned. "So to the death is it? Well, we'll just see." He smiled. The last thing Rogue recalled before returning to complete and utter pain was Magneto's fingers moving along his weapon to push some sort of button. Magneto had infact, triggered a large blade that stuck itself into Rogue's side. Rogue let out a cry of pain and blood flowed down Magneto's hand. He instantly jerked it out and Rogue once again was hanging from her cut, bleeding wrists; sobbing. Magneto walked down the platform and ordered several men to continue his work. They followed his orders and grabbed other objects from the briefcase, and started towards Rogue. "We'll just see." Magneto mumbled just before leaving and closing the door behind him. Even when he was yards away, he could still hear Rogue's screams of pain.  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
Thanks you all, and please review! Also, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, don't forget to tell me who you want Rogue to be paired up with!!!!  
  
-Kayko 


	9. Chapter 9: A helping Hand

Chapter nine: A Helping Hand  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Notes: Sorry I haven't added to this for a hell of a long time. I've just been damn busy. I have a lot of stuff to prepare for, and I have a new brother to take care of.  
  
It had been two weeks since Rogue's imprisoning. She still hadn't told Magneto anything at all. His men had been doing unspeakable things to her. Things that she couldn't even bear to think about, other wise she would go into fits of screams.  
  
Rogue slowly felt her sanity slipping away. She knew she was very weak. She had lost a lot of blood, and a lot of hope along with it.  
  
Magneto was realizing this as well. And with every cut of Rogue's skin, he knew he was getting closer and closer to what he wanted. It wouldn't be long now before the X-men were completely vulnerable to him. Once that was finished, he would have no use for Rogue. Not now that she's battered and bruised. He knew it would take time and money to repair her to her full potential. One of which, he just didn't have.  
  
After a week of being held on the machine, being fed nothing but bits and pieces of dry bread, Magneto knew Rogue didn't have enough strength in her to fight back any longer. So he confined her to a small, lightless room where she spent hours and hours, hiding from, and contemplating the darkness that had befallen her.  
  
Some of the most familiar and scary thoughts were always involved with the x-men.  
  
'How about if they aren't looking for you Rogue? What if they don't even care that your gone?!' Rogue sometimes heard this thought in her head. The scary but though wasn't the fact that it was a very likely possibility, it was that the voice inside her head was not her own. It was a raspy, tired voice. One that sounded like the husky voice of a demon. Rogue often clutched her ears when she heard this voice, and told it to go away. One day, it said something different.  
  
'Rogue? Rooooogue? Are you there?' It asked with an evil snicker. Rogue curled up in a little ball and mentally told it to go away.  
  
'I can't go away Rogue. You created me.' I growled at her angrily this time. Rogue told it no, and tried to drown the voice out by humming a random mix of tunes together.  
  
'YES! You listen here Rogue; I know everything that you know. You know the x-men are just sitting there on their lazy fat asses. If you want to get out of here, your going to have to do it by your fucking self!!!' I screamed at her.  
  
"What?" Rogue sniffled and asked out loud.  
  
'Oh, you ARE listening. That's good.' It chuckled.  
  
Rogue finally sat up and glanced around.  
"Ahre ya really talking to me?!" She asked loudly.  
  
'Well no shit. Yes, I am talking to you Rogue. Who the hell else do you think can hear me?!' It said angrily. This time, in the background she could hear a few screams. They weren't real normal screams like you hear everyday, not like when children play tag. No.. this was more like the sound of somebody who had their hand stuck in a blender.  
  
A few more tears ran down her cheek and she curled up again. She clenched her fists and bit down hard on her tongue.  
  
"Ah must have gone plum crazy, sittin here talking to mahself. Get it together Rogue." She sobbed a little.  
  
'Hey you sobby bitch! Don't piss out on me now!' It screamed at her. Rogue sobbed louder and rubbed her eyes. This alone took a great amount of strength.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed. She dug what was left of her nails into her skin in a violent jerk of fear. Maybe, she thought, she had gone completely bonkers.  
  
'Name's General Conner, at your service.' It chuckled a little; the voice was swelled with pride.  
  
"Ah're.. ah're ya gonna help me?" She sniffled a little.  
  
'Kiddo, by the time I get done with ya, ya wont need it. Now get yer ass up!!!' General Conner growled.  
  
Rogue tried to, but she fell down with a thundering crash. She sobbed a little more and said that she couldn't do it.  
  
'That is bullshit! You can do whatever you think you can! That bastard hasn't broken you yet, but he will if you don't get your fucking ass up!!!!!!' He growled the loudest he ever had before this time. But it certainly wouldn't be the last time he spoke this loud.  
  
It took Rogue a few more times before she finally stood up. A few sounds flew into the air; most of them were cracks and pops. Rogue groaned loudly.  
  
'Good girl. Now commence battle training level 102.' He demanded.  
  
Rogue chuckled a little sarcastically. She shook her head and smirked arrogantly, "Yeah raght. You know Conner; you're nuttier than squirrel shit! Ah can barely stand. Plus, what tha hell makes ya think I'll even remember that?!"  
  
'Humph,' He scoffed 'I suppose you're right. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to live, or die with the guilt.' The General said in a tone that much reminded Rogue of Pietro.  
  
"What guilt?" She asked back in the same tone.  
  
'The quilt of knowing that you killed your friends by ratting them out.' He said bluntly.  
  
"Ya listen here ya sonofabitch! Ah aint gonna rat out the X-men, not now, not ever!!" Rogue growled confidently.  
  
'Is that so? Then what the hell are you standing around for! Start the fucking training or your ass is grass!' He yelled.  
  
Rogue groaned a little reluctantly. She wasn't sure is she was capable of doing this. She hadn't seen herself in a while, but she knew that she didn't look good. A week of torchure'll do that to you if you underestimate it.  
  
So she began the training session. Most of this one was just punches and kicks. That, she was very thankful for. Bur her body was in very bad shape, every time she moved her muscles ached like nothing else she'd ever felt before. Apart from being stabbed through the chest of corse.  
  
Rogue didn't know how long she had been practicing those moves with Conner screaming at her before the door was flung open. Rogue cringed as the light hit her skin and she backed right into the corner.  
  
'Oh this is just perfect. How pathetic. Fucking coward!' The general yelled at her again.  
  
A hooded figure stepped through the door. Rogue soon recognized it as the miserable looking blonde woman who had handed Magneto his briefcase full of torchur devices.  
  
"Come ta torchur me some more?" Rogue said confidently. The woman dropped to her knees next to Rogue. She was still wearing the small black mask and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear, I am so sorry for what they have done to you. I want to help you now." The woman cried.  
  
"Help me?! How tha hell are ya gonna help me?!" Rogue yelled and swung at her violently (and missed).  
  
"Rogue, I know of your power. I am a mutant as well. I want you to use my powers to escape." She explained.  
  
"Why don't ya just use them to escape yaself?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Because I don't have enough strength left. If I tried to control it, I would surely die."  
  
"Wha-what about you?" Rogue stuttered.  
  
"Rogue, you don't have to strength, nor the time. I know you're tired of hearing this but you have no idea how important you are." The Woman said and gripped her face with her gloved hands.  
  
"I have foreseen something. Your friends will need you. Promise me you'll leave me behind Rogue!" The woman jerked her face.  
  
"Who ahre ya?" Rogue choked out in a sob and nodded.  
  
The woman released her grip on Rogue's face and said, "They call me Ms. Marvel. There's no time to lose. Magneto sent me in here to come and get you for more torchur. You have to move now Rogue!!! Are you ready?"  
  
Rogue nodded again and sat up. Ms. Marvel grabbed her face; Rogue saw the pain in her eyes as the pull began. It didn't last long before the woman passed out. She wasn't sure if she was dead or not, but Rogue had made a promise. She stood on her feet, and slowly crept to the door.  
  
YaY!!! I finally added more! Some of you are most likely crumpled into dust from waiting so long, and I'm sorry. I'll update as soon as I can, but no promises  
  


* * *

  
-Kayko 


End file.
